Hawth Bowserth
Summary Hawth, known as the "devil-making god", is a large, flame-headed monster that destroys universes and planets. At first glance he may seem unarmed, but the sword called Exodus is unbreakable and is more than 1 trillion times sharp from the katana. At the same time, their universe became a threat, and one of the most dangerous monsters was accepted. He also can travel between universes - because it can go up to 9 decillion km / h from the speed of light, which equals 900 trillion times the speed of light. This monster is known to possess tremendous features. Story A creature made of fire, an evil, sword-beating giant with a beard. Satan in a gigantic spell that leads chaos to the community, initiates war, challenges the God Eater. Hawth was born in a cathedral on the orders of Pantheists, Satanism priests, and Lucifer. It was as big as a dinosaur cub. Satanists and Luciferans were considered Hawth as the "holy devil." They found the giant sword Exodus stalked to a rock, but no one could pull it out. Even King Arthur, who pulled out his Excalibur Sword. At first it seemed a normal fire sword, but even kings from all over the world could not remove it from the rock. A century later, he removed this sword from the layer rock and acquired evil forces. Now he's alive and nobody could kill him. If you have the courage of Hawth Bowserth, anyone is invited to that great war (the Battle of People and Demons). In addition, people and youkais tried to overcome this blacksmith but failed as a result of these efforts. Mario and Luigi sent this important reminder to the Mushroom Kingdom about this giant devil. The dark princess Tohka Yatogami, who lost her life, had spent hours with Hawth Bowserth and managed to injure her from the foot, but the giant sword Exodus turned her to ash with a blue laser, and Tohka burned to death. Injured by Tohka, Hawth was cured by demons, giants, and no one could kill him. Hawth Bowserth destroyed the University of Insmouth. Before it collapsed, the Insmouth creatures and students were given a red alert by an observer and launched a massive siege against Hawth Bowserth. an Insmouth official sent a telegram to the soldiers and King Bowser of the Mushroom Kingdom. An air strike would start, but Hawth made a move before the attack. Half of the structure of the University of Insmouth was destroyed. He saw these fighter planes and immediately fired from his mouth and caused a huge explosion in the air. The whole fleet has been destroyed. The soldiers withdrew and escaped the powers of Insmouth. and the University of Insmouth was lost. After the attack, Hawth returned home. This was the biggest defeat in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. After attacking Insmouth University, proceeding his time observing and forming his own ideals concerning the natural order, Hawth had taken flight to roam among the universe yet again. He started to develop the ability to observe the cosmos before him, hailing from his divine will alone, in order to gain knowledge on the possibility of the divine order being disrupted. This extrasensory perception that he developed would give him notice of another divine being similar in nature to himself among the stars. Curiosity overtaking him, Hawth traveled to this entities’ location, discovering him to be unconscious, floating in the middle of the desolate void of space. He has absolute power. Hawth may be a primitive fire giant, but modern technology was gaining momentum. Today Hawth is a demon who lives in the Asgard. What makes it special is that it sees the formation of the earth, the moon and the sun step by step. He's a giant, a star, a black hole, a galaxy. Thanks to his absolute power, he knows everything. At the Asgard, he is now the universe observer of a Yggdrasil. In middle-technology age: This story is not yet finished, There's more. His story can fit into a 500-page book. Like the epic, the story of Hawth by a writer has been written too long. Earth, Moon and the formation of the Sun is also concerned. Scientists have taken this book under protection. Scientists have done some research on Hawth and have failed. It was included in the "Unexplained Files" category because it was unknown layering, classification, attack power, and more. This file was put for protection by the Shixia Archives. Scientists were regarded as a half-devil half-human, but, although it is in the book of Scandinavian mythology, the origin is still unknown. He is a special entity, and as a result of unexplained files, scientists' origins, layering, bearing power, attack power, speed, endurance, intelligence are still unknown. Hawth is an ancient unknown colossal entity. Future technology and even supercomputers cannot be solved. 35 billion people live in the world. There are 12 million supercomputers around the world. In Norway, the volcano where he lives, scientists can not enter because of the temperature. Every time he hits a hammer on the sword, it's 10 times brighter than the sun's surface. There's technology to reduce brightness, but it's inadequate. In spite of his future age, he retains his principle and mystery. How he entered the Asgard is still unclear. Also, in middle-technology age, a new page was opened for research purposes about this ancient devil. New findings have still not arrived. Some scientists think it's Tier 0, and some don't know it at all. Extremely mysterious monster. Yggdrasil is still solved while the new mystery has been added. And this mystery scientists named the file that could not be explained as the "Mystery of Hawth's Existence." He made a terrific claim by a philosopher while still preserving the mystery: '' He was created from fire. Not by planet impact. The creator of it is a Yog-Sogthoth. The whole world started to work with Yog-Sogthoth as an example. The new skills of Hawth, the beneficiary of this ancient half-dead being, were discovered. But his statistics are still a mystery. It will increasingly preserve its mystery, no high-tech will discover it. Will scientists soon discover all its features? This question is unknown and will not know.'' The battle had gone on for countless millennia, death and brutality engulfing everywhere they fought. It was nightmare given physical form. The intensity of this battle began to take its toll on both of the Divine brethren. It was but a short matter of time until Hawth had fell victim to his wounds, barely capable of continuing the ensuing battle, leading him to seeth on to the last string of life he had left. In an act of courage, the ever frightened Ultima had taken Hawth to a universe of great distance, tending to his brother’s wounds. Musing for a moment that perhaps, this too was a way of the Chaos that Sephiria spoke of, Veola and the witch laughed together - marking the Doppelgänger as the first known person to part ways on good terms with Sephiria. They both however, held in their hearts the feeling that their paths would one day cross again... Whether that would be as allies once more or sworn enemies is something that did not concern them. The respect they developed for each other's way of living would not change, regardless of the answer. Biology (Personal Stats) Name: Hawth Bowserth, Hawörth Sigmund Bowserth, Kharneth Bowsert, Garouth Milotofer, King Hawth Bowserth Origin: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: One of God of Destruction's demons. The strongest destructor demon. The blacksmith Music: Hawth Bowserth's theme. He's health meter was under %50. Abilities (Combat Stats.) Tier: Supergod | Omniscient Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (T-5), Nuclear Manipulation (Hawth can cause multiple nuclear explosions in a planet or space), Radiation Manipulation (Cannot affected by radiation an nuclear explosion or supernova's aftermath.) Dream Manipulation(Hawth can delete a monster/warrior's dreams. Such as Asriel Dreemurr's dreams), Immersion (Can access fictional settings or stories), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Hawth can control all fire sources in the universe.), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of separating physical places from the space-time continuum to create their own Super Saiyan God Goku.), Duplication (Hawth can create his own clones), Summoning, Mind Manipulation (Demons can resist the effects of the true supernova explosions and solar eclipses, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it. Such as Medusa.) Longevity, Weather Manipulation (Hawth can change weather on staying someone planet, can create extremely strong thunderstorms or hurricanes.), Healing, Heat Death (An enemy stays near Hawth, instantly burns.), Invisibility, Destruction (He can destroy galaxy or universe), Sealing (Can seal her opponents into other worlds, fictional stories, dreams or the 2nd dimension), Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation (Hawth can create a supermassive black-hole.) Thunder Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (He is immune the time quake.), Space-Time Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Can cause massive amounts of fire tornadoes.), Soul Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (Can put down enemy's speed into 0.) Attack Potency: (Omni Level) 'Super fast heroes like the ''Flash, Hawth Bowserth have 9 decillion km / h. This allows it to exceed the speed of Flash and travel quickly across universes. With Exodus attacks Excalibur can use magic like swords. He can use it as a ''plasma weapon'' in the sword. It can exhibit supersonic attacks against extremely powerful monsters such as Dreamy Bowser. Blue lasers are often powerful enough to instantly destroy a monster or war, but Hawth's armor can safely and strongly reflect this laser. Like Goku's laser. Hawth is unaffected by the forces of Thanos' attacks (Infinity Gauntlet). As for Eternity, Eternity is the most powerful and resilient gigantic creature in the Marvel universe. Hawth overcomes this but can be challenged because Eternity is at the Tier-0 level. A creature as big as Galactus. There is no weakness, but if you hit with a normal weapon like Hawth Bowserth's feet (Achilles heel), it won't get damaged. But if you hit it like Synergetic Enigma or Hawth Bowserth in the head, it gets damaged. Pull back immediately after hitting - because it has Pyroclastic Flow capability. Hawth is gets extremely angry; If you get shot, you die with one shot. The effect lasts up to 1 minute. If angry with little health, a large number of groups can make meteors or nuclear bombs. Each time Hawth Bowserth receives damage, the game becomes increasingly difficult and Hawth begins to create minions. You must take a fire potion because if you get closer to Hawth, you will begin to take heavy damage. If Hawth Bowserth does a ''Starburst'', there will be no temporary gravity and it will be difficult because it will cause volcanic eruptions. If you play with Yukari Yakumo, Danmaku, Yukari's strongest skill, will have no effect against Hawth. Asriel and Chaos Detonator won't work for long. If the lava ocean completely covers the battlefield, this is the case. If there is a potion of fire, you can swim like water in this lava. He was born in Hadean, Hawth know all this formination of Earth, Moon and Sun. In battle, he takes action immediately before enemy attacks. He is very good at very fast warriors like Luffy and Hawth attacks his sword like a vortex. When he loses his sword, a kick-fist enters the enemy, which attacks faster than Luffy. He can send enemy out of the universe by throwing a powerful punch. The reason is that he is Omniscience in the battle, Hawth knows how to attack enemies, tactics, strategy, etc. in advance. He immediately knows like a seer. In nature; earthquakes, hurricanes, storm violence in Jupiter and Saturn, he can see unknown planets in the distant universe, laws of nature, and so on. he knows everything. His killing is extremely difficult: because that STR value is too high. If the player has less than MaxHP, he or she instantly dies. He attacks only those who have plenty of lives. There are 100 million base damage and this value can be up to 1 billion. In the final attack, his beard will turn white and the laser will start to detonate. Touching the laser takes billions of damage. It is not possible for the player to get rid of the laser with his shield because he will break it immediately. After the laser attack, Hawth will faint and the situation will be restored. '''Stamina: 'None (Infinite)' Durability: Infinite+ Speed: Immearsuable, ''Omnipotence'' Striking Strength: '''Infinite+ '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Range: Extreme (when sword attack, which is Exodus, and despite Hawth Bowserth's gigantic size), Unlimited Intelligence: Omniscient Standard Equipment: Exodus (sword) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Abilites / Powers: ''' ''Nuclear Explosion: Can cause massive explosions. ''Supernova Explosion: ''He jumps into space, causes a giant fireball hits an star, causes a supernova explosion. ''Particle Cannon: ''His sword can use as a weapon, like as CC Generals's Particle Uplink Cannon. ''Earthquakes: ''Hawth can cause severe earthquakes after hitting severe this ground. ''God Eater: ''Hawth can kill a god, within speed and striking strength. ''Universal Destruction: ''Hawth can create a unstable quantum object (Boltzmann brain-like) to generate a new Big Bang and destroys the universe. ''Thunderstorm Creation: ''Hawth can change weather, causing a severe thunderstorm or triggering'' Noah's Great Flood.'' ''Asteroid Storm: ''Hawth ejects gravity strongly for asteroid to leading planet. ''Caldera Blast: ''Hawth lands, causing a nuclear explosion beneath in the ground, causing a volcanic caldera. ''Sword Stab: ''After the defeat, Hawth Bowserth stabs himself with the sword and is ready to explode. If it explodes, the player dies instantly. ''Fire Aracana: ''Hawth can cause asteroid rains, can create small lava lakes. ''The Pyroclastic Flow: ''Hawth Bowserth gets damaged by player, Hawth gets angry and Exodus starts cover with hot magma. Battlefield starts flow with lava. '''''The Sonic Boom: ''Hawth roars intensely to stun player. His beard starts turn into molten lava. ''Fire Magnetic Forcefield: ''The forcefield makes protects from projectiles, melee attacks, magics and Master Magician's attacks. ''Crescent Slash: ''Pulls sword in ground and draws a crescent line. Causes multiple explosions of lava. Others ''Victories: Defeats: Draws: Gallery (Talents) Hawth Bowserth.png|''Angry mode'' HawthSeeks.jpg|''Eagle Vision'' Screenshot_06_13_59.png|''Crescent Slash (Unblazed)'' unnamed.png|''Aura Explosion'' 31081c5eead84e2aeb271d534d1ee3b5.png|''Hawth Bowserth (HP was below %50)'' 009-reward.jpg|''Sword Stab (Betelguese Form)''|link=Supernova Explosion Category:Admin Pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Firebenders Category:Nuclear Exploders Category:Earthquake Users Category:Supergiants Category:Supergods Category:Omniscients Category:Jotunns Category:Blacksmiths Category:Defence Breakers Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Angry Characters Category:Vikings Category:Demons